


Maladie mentale

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Homophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait toujours aimé qu'elle. Rodolphus n'avait été qu'un mariage arrangé, sans le moindre amour entre-eux. Mais malheureusement, dans l'aristocratie sorcière de la génération maudite, les enfants qui ne rentrent pas dans les cases sont simplement effacés.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Maladie mentale

**Maladie mentale**

Mammon descendait les escaliers qui menait au sous-sol de l’asile moldu, vers ce qu’ils appelaient les salles de soin. Son _père_ l’avait faite interner quelques mois plus tôt, à cause de ce qu’elle était. Elle aimait une autre femme, Bella, Bellatrix Black.

\---

Mammon était alors en quatrième année à Poudlard, dans la noble maison de Serpentard, heureusement pour elle d’ailleurs. Mais, il y avait un secret que personne ne connaissait, pas même son frère, son Lucius : elle était lesbienne. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’elle était en couple avec une septième année, l’héritière de la seconde branche de la noble et ancienne famille des Black : Bellatrix Black, sa Bella. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles avaient grandi ensemble, au gré des bals et des intérêts politiques. Elles étaient Mammon Malefoy et Bellatrix Black, et … leurs vies allaient bientôt être irrémédiablement changées pour toujours.

Ce soir-là, un soir d’Avril assez chaud pour la saison, Mammon et Bella s’étaient retrouvées dans la Salle sur Demande, comme à leur habitude. Mais, les choses étaient différentes ce soir-là, la brune était … ailleurs, c’était probablement le terme approprié. Alors qu’elles étaient toutes deux enlacées dans un lit, la blonde lui demanda : “ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Bella ? Tu es ailleurs ce soir.

\- Mes parents ont tenté de me fiancer à Amycus Carrow, je … je vais me battre Mammon, crois-moi, mais je pense qu’il serait mieux que l’on arrête maintenant. On va se faire plus de mal qu’autre chose, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Arrêter Bella ? Je … je ne peux pas, c’est hors de question ! Tu m’entends ?

\- Mais Mammon, j’ai eu dix-sept-ans il y a cinq mois, je devrais déjà être fiancée depuis deux ans déjà, on ne fera que souffrir d’avantage.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je refuse que notre histoire se termine de cette façon Bella !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que l’on risque en continuant non ? Nos parents … qui sait ce qu’ils pourraient faire pour nous séparer.

Malheureusement pour elles, ce que craignait Bellatrix s’était réalisé la semaine suivante. Son père, Cygnus Black, était au courant. Et comble de l’horreur, il avait prévenu Abraxas Malefoy. Le père de Mammon l’avait immédiatement retirée de Poudlard, et Bella n’avait su ce qu’il lui était arrivée que grâce à Lucius. Le blond était dégoûté, sa petite sœur … IL l’avait brisée, cette homme l’avait brisée ! Il avait entendu pendant des nuits entières les hurlements provenant des oubliettes du manoir, il l’avait torturée … à effacer ce qu’il considérait comme une tare. Lorsqu’elle en était ressortie … elle était méconnaissable au possible. Mais Abraxas Malefoy, dans un élan de _miséricorde_ , a décidé de ne pas éliminer cette honte, il a préféré l’envoyer dans un asile psychiatrique, dans le monde moldu.

C’était ce jour-là que Lucius avait juré de la venger, quitte à tuer son père lui-même. Il transplana dans un vieux manoir délabré qu’il savait être le repaire d’un groupuscule de mages noirs opposés à la politique actuelle. Il les rejoignit pour le pouvoir, afin de le détruire, comme il l’avait détruite elle !

Les années passèrent et ils n’entendirent plus jamais parler de Mammon. Le Lord noir avait été défait par le gamin Potter, le fils de James Potter, de quatre ans son cadet. Qui aurait cru que le fils de cet idiot de Gryffondor sans cervelle serait capable de vaincre leur maître à tous. C’est cette même année qu’il la vit pour la première fois : Nymphadora Tonks, la fille de Mammon, sa nièce ! Elle avait dut être … violée … là-bas par l’un des gardiens ou des autres psychopathes qu’ils enfermaient. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fille biologique d’Andromeda, elle était stérile, on se demandait bien pourquoi. Alors un soir, Lucius se rendit chez le ministre et lui fit signer, après l’avoir rendu plus docile grâce à l’alcool et aux potions de Rogue, l’ordre de libération de Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, née Black.

Le blond transplana immédiatement à Azkaban et la fit sortir de cet enfer avant qu’elle ne devienne folle. Le ministre fut démis de ses fonctions suite à cela par le Magenmagot mais il avait déjà gracié l’ancienne condamnée. Ensemble, ils avanceraient, lui, Bella et Cissy. Afin d’éviter une seconde guerre qu’ils n’avaient jamais voulu, Lucius devint espion pour l’Ordre comme Rogue en échange de la protection de sa famille et de Bellatrix, chose qu’accepta Dumbledore, cherchant alors à remplacer Severus pour ce rôle. Tout finit bien pour eux, Nymphadora et Remus sortirent en vie de cette guerre. Bellatrix avait tué au dernier moment Greyback et Dolohov, elle avait fait son choix entre son maître et sa famille.

\---

Tout cela à cause de Mammon, une si petite chose en avait influencée tellement d’autres, ce devait-être ça le miracle de la vie.

Fin.


End file.
